The Reality Check
by Viola Corrine Jetstone
Summary: After the event, I promised myself that I will never go back to the past and no will mess with me. But now...my past is coming back to haunt me thanks to a bunch of celebrities. Who will steal my heart? And will I live on or go back to my hold habits


*Bells Jingling*

I look up, with a smile, ready to greet our valuable customers.

"Don't worry, hun. I'll take this one," Anne told when she came up behind me. I smiled at her and continued to do my job. As I started to clean the mugs, my eyes scanned the cafe I worked at. Groups of people or individuals sitting at the tables, sipping hot chocolate, coffee, tea, or cider. Munching on blondies, brownies, cookies, scones, and many more treats. The place was so calming, I loved working here. It's been a month since I arrived in New York and came to this cafe for warmth. Anne and Jim, the owners of the place, were kind enough to give me a job. They also gave a room to stay in, rent was helping around. I finally found hope in my life. My past seemed distant and faded.

~2 months~

I rush up the stairs, enjoying the party so far, not knowing what the future held for me. Once I get to the door, my hand goes for the doorknob.

"Why are you nice to - ," a voice says from the room, stopping me from turning the knob.

"She's so pathetic!"

"What can I do? I have to be polite!" my so called friend said. Then I hear my mom say something to the other moms.

"She's a disgrace! She can't do anything right! She's hopeless!" I was numb and mad. How could they rang through my mind. A plan formed.

"I don-," Halfway through I opened the door a crack and made sure she could see me. Then I ran downstairs and put my shoes on, cutting my mom off. I don't even spare her a glance. Walking outside, I headed for downtown.

"-!"

"-! I'm sorry!" Once I get on the cross way, I cross the street without looking, unaware that it wasn't the right time.

*TRUCK HORN*

Halfway and then I hear it. I turn, see the lights, and freeze. My eyes close in spite of me. Someone screams.

~Present~

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Anne asked me with a worried mom face.

"Uh-huh," I tell her once I shake my head, to clear it. My body was disfigured and my body became temporarily paralyzed immediately after the event. On a positive note, the docs stitched me up and made me look good as new. Also I had taught myself how to walk again with a month.

"Hi! Welcome to Anne's. How may I help you?" I asked cheerfully. Then I noticed that the wolf pack was standing in front of me and Chaske Spencer was gawking at me, while the rest of them were still looking. Raising an eye brow, I waited.

"Did you hear me or are you busy staring?" I asked while waving my hand in front of his face. He finally blinked and opened his mouth.

"Um I-I"

"We'll take two large regular coffee, a bottle of water, chocolate milk, and a large, black coffee for my stuttering friend," Alex Meraz said to me. I give him a smile.

"Coming right up," I go and get the drinks ready, when I hear them talking.

"Dude, what's up with you? You've been gawking at her since we got here," I could tell by the voice it was Tyson Houseman. Before Chaske could answer, I brought the bottle of water and carton of milk. They all were watching me. Just as I was about leave, Kiowa Gordon asked,

"Excuse me but how old are you?" I looked over at them and walked over to the counter, resting chin on my hands. My mouth curved into a smug smirk.

"Well, I'm way younger than some of you. If I hooked up with three of you, you might be considered a pedo. If I still went to to school, I would be in high school. Shall I continue?" Everyone was watching us and smiling. Anne was laughing and as she came up with the rest of the orders,

"Stop teasing them, Sabreea," I faked a gasp.

"Anne, you know the name is only given to future husbands. Are you saying that one of these studs is going to be proposing soon? Is there something you know?" Their eyes were wide but they started laughing, well most of them. Chaske was a little pale.

"That will be five dollars," I said at the cash register.

"Here is your five and our numbers," Bronson Pelletier handed me a piece of paper. I still thought he was somewhat obnoxious.

"Thanks, I think," I tell him with a dubious look. As they leave the store, they look back. Once they were outside the boys started teasing Chaske. They forgot or didn't know that there was a huge window, and we could still see them. I walk up to the window, watch a couple more seconds and then knock on the glass. The guys all froze and turned with horror written on their face. I look at them with an eyebrow raised and crossed my arms. They still stood there, embarrassed and shocked. With a jerk of my head, they left, power walking out of my sight. Turning back towards the customers, I shake my head. What I didn't know was that my life would change forever.


End file.
